Hell Hath no Fury
by Senor Blues
Summary: A woman with a bad life. She hates her father, loves her mother. Sound like a typical schmoltze story? Well, add fire to take away both the thing she rncherishes and the thing she hates and see what kind of screwed up person will inhabit the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Tsaka. Just Tsaka. I rose to fame from a dreg filled childhood and these are my diary entries. Like all girls even in 2050 I had a diary. Anyway, these are for all the future drek-heads that find this and want to be like me. More power to ya. I can only hope your lives weren't as fragged up as mine. But if you live in Seattle, where I left this, HAHA! I'll start by telling you a little about myself.

I was born in the wrong part of Seattle in 2050 and all signs pointed to me staying there. My mother was an all right woman she was tidy and she insisted we act right so we don't add to the drek on the streets. My father though...I don't want to talk about him much. If you want to know more, well frag you. He was an asshole, plain and simple. Grew up on the streets, but never thrived. He was like one of those hillbilly assholes you see on old video broadcasts. Having sex with a woman then marrying her "to do the right thing". I fraging hated him. He always bought what he wanted, though we had little or sometimes no money. He always came home drunk as an ork and he used to hurt me. I'm not begging for sympathy here, just building up to something. He would attack me not only with a stick or his fists, but sometimes with his favorite knife, an old military issue KABAR that hasn't dulled yet. Anyway, whenever he'd cut me I used to think about how ,much I hated him and my cuts would just close up all by themselves. My mother saw me once while this was happening and she just ran up to me and hugged me. She told me that I was magically gifted and she did something I had never seen her do, she closed her eyes and made a walking three-legged celery appear in the room. Well that's when my dad walked into the room and started yelling at my mother telling her to stop fragging with me like that. That night was the worst beating to date, but that day I fought back. My mother came in to me, whenever my dad was out teaching me about this thing called magic. Life was better, the pain of my nightly fights with dad were little and now I had started fighting back more effectively. But dad found out about my training to. He forbid it and chained my mother to the wall in the kitchen. Every night I could hear her wailing while dad made it with some hooker right in front of her. That's why when our house caught fire when I was fifteen, I grabbed a burning 2 by 4 and made sure the drek that called himself my father didn't walk out of that fire. My mother however deserved to live. I ran to get her but by that time she was already dead, burned to a crisp. Scared to death I ran. I ran for a long time. The thing that really hurt, was not that she had died, but that I could not give her a proper burial. I wound up in penumbra with no money. So I did the only thing a street rat could do. I started stealing what I could and I got pretty damn good at it. All the while using fire whenever I could. I liked fire; it gave a sense of great power but also great loss at the same time. I liked it. I was in the streets about a year when I learned the Halloweeners back in Redmond had my name. It didn't bother me much until the head honcho and ten or so of his goons appeared in my alleyway on night. I was preparing to fight and to die when the head honcho just started laughing. He told me he wanted to recruit me, seems he felt I "had the right stuff". What was I gonna say, no? I had heard of them, one of the biggest and most feared gangs in Seattle. That spelled a place to stay and I sensed that this could be important in some way, so I agreed. I guess this is where my story really starts.

If anyone has any suggestions for me after reading this, please post them so I can make changes. I am planning to get this published. Anyway more Tsaka to come.


	2. In which I am given a job

Chapter 1

July 9- Today was my first day in the gang and let me tell you it was odd. They put me through all these tests to see if I was really "woman enough" to be in their gang. The first test...

She was running, she didn't know from who but she was running. She had been getting instructions from two gang punks when they both fell with large holes in their chests. With his last breath, one of them had told her to run, and she knew not to argue with a dead man. She ran. Now she saw a place to hide and find out what was going on. A bullet _zinged_ by her head and she put on an extra burst of speed. She came up to an alcove in the wall of the alleyway and dove straight in, ignoring the cuts from the various shards of broken glass in there. For a minute she heard nothing, the sharp _click-click_ of old-western style boots. She peaked around the corner and saw a man coming towards her. He was maybe 35 or 40, he was wearing real leather (REAL LEATHER!) boots, a pair of dusty denim jeans, a long trench coat, no doubt it had ballistic protection enhancements, a wide hat and, most importantly a Ruger Super-Warhawk. Thinking quick Tsaka grabbed a bottle and threw it way down the alley, if she could only get behind him. A shot rang out as the man fired at the noise, and after a moment he resumed his walk, a bit quicker now. He passed the alcove without a glance and as he walked by, Tsaka jumped behind him and began stalking him silently. She focused on the hate of her childhood and stopped walking. She let the man walk down the ally some and let loose a powerful powerbolt. She felt the familiar ruptures on her skin from the magical energy and a flash of light and flame erupted from her fingers and sped straight into the man. Instantly he was screaming in pain as the energy attacked his nerves with furious abandon. When he finally had enough he fell and burst into flames as they all did when they finally succumbed. Leaving the man to his private funeral pyre Tsaka ran back to where the two gangers fell and took as many weapons as she could hold. Readied an Uzi III and waited for the other gangers to come back and kill her for killing their comrades. Five minutes passed and she heard clapping. The leader of the Holloweeners himself stepped from the shadows. "I'm impressed, no applicant 'as ever tai'ken down our mad gunna over dere in such style. I'm 'appy to say you've passed this portion of the exam. Now, go to the Stuffa' Shack and ge' as much nuyen as you can. See ya back 'ere in three days, no matta' what." He started to leave. "Oh, by the way, you'll 'ave a pa'tna on this'un, his name is Vega. Learn to like 'im. He'll meet ya' there." So saying he faded back into the shadows and Tsaka was sure she saw twenty or thirty shadows flitting through the alley.

...What else can I do, I'm gonna go and meet up with this Vega. I got no better place in this world.

Well people, this is chapter one. Any good book I've found has someone with a funny accent, hence the boss of the Holloweeners, BTW if anone knows his actual name in the RPG please let me know because I'd like this somewhat "factual". If you would please respond to this with any comments and writing suggestions I would appreciate it. Thanx.


	3. In which I almost Frag up BIG TIME!

Chapter 2

July 10- When I showed up dark and late outside the Stuffer Shack I went around the corner and got some soy burgers. I sat across from the shack and waited for something to happen. I was waiting for about an hour when...

For an hour she had been there. Sitting in the same damn bench, eating the same damn soy burgers. After an hour she was damn near ready to give up. As she got up to get some soycaf next door she felt a hand on her shoulder roughly push her down and she felt a vibro dagger at her jugular. She froze. "I've been watching you." A gruff voice behind her said. I know what you can do with fire Tsaka. Go to the door of the Stuffer Shack and wait there." The hands slid away and there was silence. She waited a moment and got up. Walking over to the Stuffer Shack she searched the reflective windows for any hint of the man who had just put a knife to her, she saw nothing of him. He was good. She reached the wall and leaned against it focusing her mind on the fury and of her childhood, the hate of her old man the pain she felt every day (it always surprised her that emotions so far in the past always conjured the same results). She felt the heat growing in her hands just waiting for a target and all of a sudden a joyful yell, "Tsaka!" She opened her eyes and was embraced in a hug as warm as the heat in her hands. She saw a grizzled man in a tan trench coat. He had gray beard stubble and icy blue eyes. He looked like some vagrant off the street but Tsaka could sense a certain aura of power and knowledge around him. The man whispered in her ear, "I'm Vega" She felt a force envelop him and he was gone though she still felt him holding on to her. He said, "Drop your arms and look like nothing happened. Walk into the Stuffer Shack wand walk into an isle."

She smiled, dropped her hands, and singing a song to herself she started to walk in. She was almost at the door when she felt a hand glide across her butt. She stopped and turned throwing a slap at the same time, and she hit nothing, literally. She laughed and kicked Vega in the shin then continued to walk back into the Shack. She walked through an isle and up another pretending to be looking at the stock but really she was doing surveillance. There was an old lady at the medication section in the front, a MONSTEROUS troll at the snacks section and a rather lumpy man in a wide brim hat and a heavy overcoat just standing in the middle isle. When she got to the front again she had a shock an un-invisible Vega standing right behind the cashier drinking deeply from a large jug of whisky. He flicked a smile her way, lit a match and blew. A tremendous wave of flame engulfed the counter and the cashier screamed. In flames the cashier ran around the counter and fell head first into a new 100 proof alcohol display. Up went the display and down came half of the roof. The old woman shrieked, fell to the ground, and clutched her chest. The troll howled and ran to hide in a corner. The lumpy man whipped of his coat and revealed a one-man arsenal. An AK-98 across his back, two sawed off Enfield As-7s on the side of his belt, two Ingram Smartguns on the front of his belt, four Ares Predator IIIs in stacked shoulder holsters, a bandolier of throwing knives, a cargo pants full to the brim and more of ammo, and a police badge displayed prominently on his shoulder. He whipped out two Predators and blasted away at Tsaka who was standing right in front of him. She dove out of the way just in time and she saw the wall behind the cash register explode and rain more debris on the area. A piece of concrete hit Vega on the head as he was drawing a slim dart gun and he dropped. Cursing, she suddenly had an idea. The man must be using explosive ammo. She snuck around to the back of the aisle and peaked around. She saw the man readying his weapons. She focused again on her childhood anger and threw a ball of pure force at the man. The blast was so strong it knocked him 15 feet into the flame a "detonated" all of his ammunition. All that was left of him was the smell of burnt flesh.

About then the troll had had it. He started screaming and ran towards where Vega lay. He was midway through the aisle when he stumbled over the strap of the old woman's purse and tumbled headfirst over the counter, KO'ed. Tsaka figuring it was time to get out of there ran behind the counter to get at the register but it had fused shut! She cursed again and looked for Vega. She found him with a bleeding gash on his head unconscious in a pile of cigarette cartons. She kicked him in the ribs a couple of times, but couldn't wake him, so she left him there.

She ran out the hole in the wall, through the alley, and into a building next door. She felt around for a light, flicked it on, and found herself in the middle of a storage room. She looked around and saw to doors. She tried one, it was locked she went over to the other and opened it. She peaked around and saw a door with a window in it. She crept up and looked through the window, it was a kitchen. The collapse of the Stuffer Shack must not have been a noisy affair because everyone was laughing. She looked around to see if she could spot a nametag and found one, belonging to one "Mavra Ranevskaya". She called out in her best Russian, "Mavra come here I need to talk to you!" Mavra turn and walk towards the door. She ducked back around the doorframe and flattened herself against the wall. Mavra walked through the door and walked out a little, looking for the woman who had called her. Tsaka chose that time to introduce the but of her Walther Palm Pistol to her temple. Mavra went down. Tsaka took her clothes, and put them on over hers. Then, thinking of something she went back to the Stuffer Shack, where fire officials had yet to arrive, took Vega's clothes, dressed him in the cop's trench coat, then went back to Mavra and dressed her in Vega's clothes. Having finished that she practiced a few lines with a Russian accent and went back into the hall with the kitchen door. She walked to the end of the hall and went through the door. She stepped into an office and stopped.

There was a man behind a desk. He looked up and said "Who are you?" Tsaka said "My name is Mavra Ranevskaya, I work for you." The man jumped up and yelled "You are not my daughter" as he drew a Defiance T-250 and pressed a button on the wall. But before he could fire Tsaka fired a shot right between his eyes. The man fell. Again there was a change of clothes as Tsaka became Mr. Ranevskaya and he became a cook. Tsaka thanked whoever was up there that Mavra was a large woman. She sat on the desk and waited for the cops to come. When they got there, she was sobbing and trying to calm herself down like a good little "victim". She complied with the cop and explained how she had walked in to see a man with a shotgun rummaging through her desk, he had pointed the shotgun at her but she had gotten off the first shot. Went outside and sat on a police car waiting for the ambulance to come as she was pretty beat up, when it came the paramedics came out and ran into the two buildings looking for survivors.

"As soon as they left the ambulance I jumped in and drove off. A stopped in an ally a little ways on and swapped clothes again for a paramedics uniform in the back. I drove off back to the gang's safehouse.

Well people, this was a long one, but its chapter two. Interesting thing about this was that I actually role played this one, needless to say that it was night of incredible roles. I did have to change gender and work in some dramatics but hey. As always please respond.


	4. In which I learn something about nothing

**Chapter 3**

July 11- I went back to the Holloweeners to report what happened. They were very mad that I had let Vega be captured. They told me to get him out of prison. I had to get him out by the next night or else a well-armed sniper was going to use me for target practice. I took a cab back to the Stuffer Shack and…

She got to the Shack around 1:00. When she got there they still had the place cordoned off. Tsaka knew only one way she was going to get into jail without fail to rescue Vega. She walked to a Lonestar cop and playing the part of a scared little girl, she begged him to help her. When he lifted his visor she hauled off and punched him as hard as she could in the face. The cop went down hard to her surprise. Immediately four cops jumped her and cuffed her hands. These were exceptionally moral cops because they only punched her around for a few seconds. They threw her into a spare cruiser and carted her off to jail. Tsaka just hoped it was the same jail that Vega was being held in.

When they arrived at the jail the hauled her in and confiscated all the knives other "essentials" she had on her. While they were jostling her to her cell she glanced around in the other cells for Vega but he was nowhere to be seen. They shoved her into a cell with a grizzled looking dwarf. As soon as the guards had left she turned to the dwarf and asked, "Have they brought anyone in here in a long trench coat with a stubbly goatee, and a large gash going over his eye, possibly KO'ed?" The dwarf stared her and said quietly, for a dwarf, "Oh you mean that Vega guy, yea. I heard the guard, he was a high up in the Holloweeners wasn't he?" Tsaka stayed silent thanking whoever was up there that the prison didn't have the money to issue uniforms. "I thought so." Sighed the dwarf. "Well they took him into that Max Security Cell over there." He pointed to a big heavily bolted door to the north. "Okay. Uh…thanks." Now she just had to get out of the cell. In a brilliant flash of inspiration she formed a plan. But she needed the dwarf's help. "Can you help me get out of here? I need to get Vega out." "Sure I owe the Holloweeners a favor." Smiling Tsaka conjured a small bolt of force and threw it at the dwarf's cuffs, it didn't take much and the cuffs burst. Vega hurried over to Tsaka and undid her cuffs. Tsaka explained her idea to him and he chuckled. "Man, you've got balls hun." The dwarf snickered.

Tsaka scratched out a scab that had formed over one of the cuts a cop had given her and it started to bleed freely. She grabbed a chain that was holding up the bed and concentrated enough force to break it into a nice length. She tossed it to the dwarf and as soon as he had caught it she screamed. She fell to the floor and began concentrating again. When the guard ran in to see a dwarf swinging a chain wildly while a mousy girl laid in the corner seemingly unconscious he took out his stun club, chuckled, and quickly unlocked the door. It was then that Tsaka chose to "wake up" and hurl a flame dart at the mans face. He screamed and fell as the acrid smell of burning flesh filled the room. The dwarf jumped out of the cell frantically looking about for other guards while Tsaka looted the body of the guard and, after taking the club, keys, and a medkit, with help from the dwarf chucked the dead mans body into the cell and closed. The dwarf turned to her and in an awed voice he said, "Honey you are stone cold. Remind me not to get on your bad side. How old are you anyway 18, 19?" "16," she answered coldly. The dwarf arched his eyebrows and muttered "A pity, they get younger and younger each day."

Tsaka walked over to the Maximum Security door and tried all the key cards she had stolen. None of them worked, so she resorted to the old standby. The door bent inward with a loud groan as the ball of force hit it. Vega started as the door crashed down and tried to stand but a severely mangled leg prevented him from doing it. Tsaka gasped and rushed over to him tossing the stun club to the dwarf and hurriedly asking him to guard the door.

When Tsaka got over to him he tried to stand again but Tsaka wouldn't let him. She bent and sat down. Taking out the medkit she started to try to repair Vega's injured leg. Something kept bugging her about him, he looked younger, his beard was gone and he didn't have that grizzled appearance anymore. She started bandaging and straightening his leg an every time she moved his leg would let out a horrible crack, Vega would groan and shudder and Tsaka, though she didn't know why, would cringe as well. After she finished setting the leg she looked up at Vega. Were those tears in his eyes? No couldn't be. She helped him stand on his good leg and supported his weight as they walked back out to meet the dwarf.

… We started to walk back out. I looked over at Vega and again I couldn't shake the feeling he had changed. I realized I had changed too, when I met him in his younger form. We found a secluded office and we sat to wait and regroup. The dwarf's name, as it turns out, is Edvard and he was in for robbing a 7-11, ironic huh? I talked to Vega when Edvard was searching the office Vega and I began discussing his change and I learned something new about him.

Most of this I role played out, until the Max Security scene which I changed for a friend. I bet you all can see what's coming a mile away, o well that's how I work . Anyway as always respond and criticize please. Thanks, Danka Shoen, Gracias, Domo Arigato, Merci Beaucoup, and Mahalo.


	5. In Which A Plot Device Fails

**Chapter 4**

July 11- We waited in that office until Vega was together enough to walk. Meanwhile I was rummaging around for anything useful. The pictures on the desk looked somehow familiar and I couldn't for the life of me figure out who he was. Then it hit me it was…

That bastard guard from the Stuffer Shack! The memory of that night flooded back in from her sub-conscious where so much was stored. She smiled now that she knew whose office this was. With the klaxon screaming she began to search more thoroughly. On the outside it was nothing special; A sturdy faux-oak desk, a steel gray file cabinet (she made a mental note to search those if she had time), pictures of the top most wanted, and the otherwise unfurnished walls so common in government and law enforcement buildings. She opened the desk drawers and found a Barretta 1-911A, a low power pistol. Not what she figured would be in this guy's desk. She tossed the pistol to Edvard and continued searching. Behind the middle drawer in the desk was a small button. When she pressed it a loud hydraulic hiss that made her fear for their safety, armed as they were, but then the entire right wall just opened and revealed a tremendous cache of weapons. This was more like it. She picked out a pair of neat looking and wickedly curved mono-daggers and a couple of Roomsweeper shotguns for herself. On a hunch she reached into a small drawer and withdrew a few handfuls of EX-round clips, some normal ammo and a holster. She took out an AK-97 for Vega and laughed when she saw a minigun which she handed to Edvard with enough rounds to last them both for there escape (Ammo was cheap at least).

Fully armed now, Tsaka cracked open the door and searched the corridor, it scared her when she didn't see anyone, but they edged out none the less. She gave the two others the all clear sign and they moved out into the hall, Edvard covering the rear and Tsaka stalking forward sweeping side to side with Vega hobbling behind ready to blow away anyone who rounded the corner.

They came to a corner, after about five minutes, and Tsaka motioned to the rest of them to hold back. She snuck to the edge of the corner and hugged the wall. She took out one of her daggers and slowly held it up so she could see around the corner through the mirror finish. She saw what she figured she would see eventually. There was a barricade set up, a barricade of fully auto machine guns, belt fed machine guns, assault rifles, automatic shotguns and various explosive devises.

She turned to the rest of her team and explained the situation, sparing no details. They toyed with the idea of coming out guns (vindicator) blazing and hoping they didn't get turned into some kind of soylent swiss cheese, that of course coming out of Edvard. "NO!" She protested 'I don't want Vega hurt' she couldn't bring herself to say, after all given her past what knew she of the subtle games that love can play on the mind. She tried desperately to think of another plan… And as if on cue two people ran up to them dressed in prisoners clothes and carrying H&K carbines. "Yo you two" she whispered as loud as she could to them. "We need your help." They dutifully came over and knelt down like good little deus-ex-machinas. "I need you to go around this corner and fire on the people their, the exit is through that hallway." They nodded thinking that this was probably their best course of action and not noticing the heavy weaponry sitting behind Vega. They dashed into the hallway and immediately were torn to bits by a continuous hail of lead and explosive ammunition. Tsaka just stared saying aptly to the group, "wow…that plot device fragged up. Now what the hell are we gonna do?

insert story break 

Sry guys needed to clear my conscience bout not updating this bitchin story. Nyway peace to all the otha Juggalos and 'ettes out there. Keep those reviews and complaints coming. The death threats however, can sto…O screw it keep sendin those too. Nyway as always Thanks, Danke Schön, Gracias, Domo Arigato, Gratzie, спасибо, Merci Beaucoup, and Mahalo. And much clown love.


	6. In which there is a horrid development

**Chapter 5**

Tsaka watched with mixed horror and annoyance as the two prisoner's bodies were literally ripped apart by the machine gun fire. "Wow. That plot device fragged up…Now what hell are we gonna do? After a moment a plot of desperation came to Tsaka's mind. "I think I can throw a fireball that'll take them out or at least give us a chance to pick the rest off, but I need some time. Anyone got anything that I don't know about up their sleeves?" Vega grinned and reached into his pocket. "I was saving this for a special occasion, but I guess now works." He winked and pulled a Hi-Ex grenade out of his coat.

"O man! I could kiss you!" Tsaka proclaimed and there was an awkward silence as they both just stared at each other in the mental echo of those words. Tsaka reached out to grab the grenade and heard a _clink clink clink_ behind her. When she turned to see what it was, she jumped. A grenade had skittered to a threatening halt right in the intersection of the two hallways. But before Tsaka could even begin to formulate the thought to warn the others it exploded. Out from the hull emitted a greenish gas that smelled like rotten egg. It was quick acting and everything surrounding Tsaka just faded to black.

When Tsaka came to, it was a slow experience. She first saw the darkness of her eyelids, then, as if a floodgate had opened, her head felt like it was splitting in two, no, in four. When the pain subsided enough to allow her to open her eyes, it took a minute or two, she found herself alone. She hurriedly got to her feet and reached for where she remembered her spare Roomsweeper was holstered, and it wasn't there. She looked at her surroundings for the first time and gasped. Everything was fragged and destroyed! The walls had triplets of deep gashes in them, the ceiling was slashed to hell as well, and there was blood everywhere. She cautiously peeked her head around the corner and saw what became of the barricade the guards had set up. She forced herself to walk into the gruesome scene and take it all in.

There were bodies everywhere. By rough estimate she counted maybe 17. All of them brutally massacred. Heads cleaved in half, torsos still spewing blood from severed limbs, legs and arms being slowly pushed through pools of blood by their own blood spray, a corpse with rifles shoved through it's body and grenades where it's eyes should be, a head smushed like a grape underfoot, and a corpse that had been impaled from groin to brain on a chunk of old concrete that had been pulled out of the wall. Suddenly Tsaka became aware of a horrid screaming. She looked around and her eyes spotted a steady blood flow coming from the space below a door to her right. When she opened the door, the smell of rotting flesh and fresh offal assaulted her senses.

Hanging from a hook in the middle of the room was Edvard. He was illuminated by a single bare light bulb hanging above his head, the swinging of his body on the hook casting terrifying shadows on the dark walls. A great amount of blood was issuing from his body and was pooled on the floor. It took a few seconds before her eyes could adjust to the relative darkness, but she saw that Edvard had five holes in his stomach, forming a circular pattern piercing through his entire body, and through those holes Tsaka could see the fluctuating light of a computer's screen saver. His eyes opened slowly as she stepped into the room.

"You…you… H-h-how could you?" edvard gasped as he recognized the girl, "You BITCH! "May the totems damn you to eternal suffering!" He managed to yell as he finally died, and his body went limp. Taken aback, Tsaka walked on stiff legs around the limp form of Edvard and over to the computer, her overwhelmed mind reverting to it's natural curiosity. On the screen was a frozen image of, what looked like, a security camera's footage. She pressed a few buttons and the camera rewound to about two minutes before Tsaka had come in. The image was thermographic and depicted a small individual (Edvard, she realized) shaking in the corner. The door opened about a minute in and a lithe form stalked in. The audio feed picked up Edvards scream of terror and he tried to flee. The figure blocked him and she watched in horror as that figure shoved a hand through Edvard's stomach and, one handed, swung him into a light fixture above and hung him on the hook that held the light. Then, noticing the camera, the figure picked up a piece of debris and chucked it at the camera. 

Tsaka looked around again, and stumbled back into the hall, one thought dominating her frozen mind. She had to find Vega. She had to save Vega. From what though? She didn't care. She had to save Vega.

Sorry to do this to you guys but, I may have to put this series, and all my others on hold again very soon. I'll be shipping out to boot camp for the Navy on July 18th and for 8 weeks, I wont have time to write anything. This will be my main story focus until then but no promises. As usual please read and review, comments are very useful and appreciated. Peace amigos and as always Thanks, Danke Schön, Gracias, Domo Arigato, Gratzie, спасибо, Merci Beaucoup, and Mahalo.


End file.
